onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Carmel
|age = 80 (63 years ago) |alias = |epithet = "Mountain Witch" |affiliation = Elbaf (Sheep's House) Underworld (Slave Trader) |status = 2 |dfname = Soru Soru no Mi |dfename = Soul-Soul Fruit |dfmeaning = Soul |dftype = Paramecia }} Carmel is a nun who ran the "Sheep's House" on Elbaf which took in orphans of all races several decades ago. Known as the "Holy Mother", she was called "Sister Carmel" in her younger days and later "Mother Carmel" when she took control of the Sheep's House. Most notably, she took care of a young Charlotte Linlin, who would later go on to become the Yonko Big Mom. It is revealed later, Carmel is truly a child slaver who was masquerading as a nun and only formed the Sheep's House to avoid detection. She intended to sell a young Big Mom off but mysteriously disappeared sixty three years before she could do so. Her name in the Underworld was Mountain Witch. Appearance Carmel is an elderly woman with a large, wrinkled face and a square-shaped jawline. She has long, wavy light hair and wears lipstick. She wears dark nun's robes that have light frills on them, as well as a similarly-designed headdress. She was seen holding a cigarette in her hand. At age 43, Carmel had no wrinkles on her face and lacked lipstick. Personality Carmel is known as the "Holy Mother" due to her extremely kind and compassionate nature. She would always see the good in others, evident that when Linlin was still a child and would go on rampages and destruction, she always forgives her because she believes she is a kind person. During her youth, Carmel pleaded mercy for condemned members of the Giant Warrior Pirates who were sentenced to death by the Marines. Carmel even set up an orphanage and took in children that have no home of their own regardless of race or status, from a former prince to a slave. Even Linlin became extremely attached to Carmel due to her kindness. This kindness was revealed to be a façade as it turns out that she was really pretending to be a nun. In actuality, Carmel was truly an evil woman who sold children off to the World Government for profits and was revealed to have been deceiving the world for decades which allowed her to build the Sheep's House to avoid detection. She took great pride in her activities as shown when she brought up her role in giving rise to the first Marine giant John Giant. Her care in Linlin was really non-existent as she only saved her from death by the hands of Jarl to sell her off for a large profit after recognizing her potential. Abilities and Powers Carmel has shown herself to be an extremely charismatic orator. She successfully convinced the World Government to spare the lives of several infamous giant pirates by herself, and as she was speaking, she was illuminated by a beam of light during a thunderstorm. Her speech of benevolence and mercy even moved the condemned giant pirates to tears. The giants of Elbaf including Jorl and Jarl even held great respect for Carmel's ideology in pacifism despite their dedication to militarism. She could also care for dozens of children of many varieties even in her old age, most notably Charlotte Linlin, as she was one of the few people whose words could quell Linlin's impulses. However, her capabilities are not absolute, as Linlin eventually snapped and went on a rampage after a week without food. She is a skilled master of deception as she managed to fool the marines and the orphan children into thinking she was a kind hearted woman when she was truly a child slaver for fifty years. It was her lies that allowed her activities to avoid detection over the decades with no problems. Her connections in the Underworld is what gave rise to the first marine giant John Giant who is now a vice admiral. History Past After the Giant Warrior Pirates disbanded, some of their members were captured by the Marines and were about to be executed. Sister Carmel stepped up and convinced the Marines to release them, saying that the warriors of Elbaf would seek vengeance if they died. Eventually, Carmel became known as the Holy Mother. She took in children who has no place of their own regardless of their race. She opened an orphanage called the Sheep's House. After Charlotte Linlin was abandoned by her parents at the age of five, Carmel took her in as well. Carmel would always forgive Linlin, no matter how much damage she caused. She encouraged Linlin to persevere during Elbaf's twelve day fasting period. When Linlin went on a rampage, Carmel attempted to stop Jorl from attacking her. At some point after this incident, Carmel left Linlin under unknown circumstances. Legacy During all of her Tea Parties, Linlin places a picture of Carmel across from her at the table. If Carmel's picture is damaged, Big Mom will enter a psychological crisis, which will render her able to be physically injured. Reportedly, this information is privy only to the Charlotte Family. Trivia *Carmel's name may be a reference to the Carmelites, a religious order known for selling sweets in Japan, which corresponds with Carmel's nun-like outfit and title of "Mother". The sweets connection also matches the Big Mom Pirates and Charlotte Family food theme. References Site Navigation it:Carmel ca:Carmel fr:Caramel Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Elbaf Characters Category:Smokers Category:Flashback Introduction Characters Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Deceased Characters